Tarde de Perros
thumb|256pxTarde de perros es una película estadounidense de 1975 dirigida por Sidney Lumet, escrita por Frank Pierson y protagonizada por Al Pacino, John Cazale, Chris Sarandon y Charles Durning. El título original en inglés, Dog Day Afternoon, hace referencia al período canicular en verano durante el cual está ambientada la película. Argumento Basada en hechos reales ocurridos en 1972. Un vecino de Brooklyn, Sonny Wortzik (Al Pacino), decide junto a otro inexperimentado delincuente, Salvatore Naturile (John Cazale) robar un banco del mismo barrio de Nueva York para conseguir el dinero que le demanda la operación de cambio de sexo de su pareja, Leon Shermer (Chris Sarandon), pero fracasan al descubrir que el banco no tenía suficiente dinero en efectivo, el que había sido recogido horas antes. La policía, luego el FBI, los medios periodísticos y miles de curiosos se hacen presentes, y todo se va transformando en un espectáculo. Tanto algunos curiosos y rehenes, comienzan a simpatizar con Sonny, después que él sale a la calle a arengar a la gente. Comienzan las negociaciones entre Sonny y el policía Eugene Moretti (Charles Durning), que pronto es reemplazado por el agente FBI, Sheldon (James Broderick), debiendo permanecer durante horas negociando y manteniendo a varios rehenes. Sal se preocupa más por los periodistas que lo señalan como homosexual, que por su papel como asaltante. La pareja de Sonny, Leon, a petición de Sonny, se hace presente en el banco y explica públicamente sobre su relación con Sonny y su condición de transexual y los motivos del asalto. La acción continúa hasta la noche, cuando Sonny ya ha negociado con el FBI su traslado al aeropuerto junto con los rehenes. Allí terminará el espectáculo. Reparto *Al Pacino - Sonny Wortzik *John Cazale - Salvatore "Sal" Naturile *Penelope Allen - Sylvia *Charles Durning - Detective Eugene Moretti *Chris Sarandon - Leon Shermer *James Broderick - Agente FBI Sheldon *Sandra Kazan - Deborah *Beulah Garrick - Margaret *Carol Kane - Jenny, la cajera *Sully Boyar - Mulvaney *Judith Malina - Señora Wortzik *Lance Henriksen - Agente FBI Murphy Premios Óscar Otros premios * Premio David di Donatello 1976 : a la mejor producción (Martin Bregman y Martin Elfand) * Premio KCFCC 1976 : al mejor actor (Al Pacino) * Premio LAFCA 1975 : al mejor actor (Al Pacino), al mejor director (Sidney Lumet) y a la mejor película (compartido) * Premio National Board of Review 1975 : al mejor actor secundario (Charles Durning '') * Premio Premio Concha de Plata al mejor actor 1975 Festival Internacional de Cine de San Sebastián : a Al Pacino * Premio WGA Award 1976 de Writers Guild of America : al mejor guion (''Frank Pierson) Comentarios Basada en los eventos de un robo de banco ocurridos en 1972, Tarde de perros cuenta la historia de Sonny Wortzik, quien, junto a su compañero Salvatore Naturile, mantiene como rehenes a los empleados de un banco ubicado en Brooklyn, Nueva York.Norte de Ciudad Encantada al Estilo Baltimore por Mark J. Miller, septiembre/octubre de 2005. Consultado el 24 de abril de 2006.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0072890/trivia Curiosidades de Dog Day Afternoon] en IMDb. Consultado el 24 de abril de 2006. La película está inspirada en el artículo de P.F. Kluge "The Boys in the Bank" ("Los fulanos del banco"), que cuenta la historia de un asalto muy similar ocurrido el 22 de agosto de 1972, en un banco en Brooklyn por parte de John Wojtowicz y Salvatore Naturile. El artículo fue publicado en la revista Life en 1972."The Boys in the Bank" by P.F. Kluge and Thomas Moore for Life, September 22, 1972, Vol. 73(12). Al ser estrenada en 1975, la película distribuída por Warner Bros. Pictures fue muy bien recibida por la crítica, algunas de las reseñas hacían referencia a su tono anti-establishment. Referencias :Dog Day Afternoon, dirigida por Sidney Lumet y escrita por Frank Pierson, 1975. DVD. Enlaces externos * Desván de Al Pacino * Borrador del Guion Final * Articulo de la Revista LIFE por P.F. Kluge The Boys in the Bank Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Crimen y Misterio Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Películas de 1975 Categoría:Películas dramáticas